We Can
by SagiyakiMulligan
Summary: En un mundo lleno de paz y prosperidad, un ápice de maldad descarría sobre el reino, un nuevo orden surge, We can, así se hacen llamar los sectarios; su líder, Pablo Church; pretende gobernar a todo el reino a base de sus viles mentiras, falacias y embutes banales, no obstante, una casa noble y humilde pretende hacerles frente, Cansinir, es la única esperanza para poder rescatar a


Parte primera: La aparición de... We can.

En el reino de Fargoleon, la fragil paz que durante mucho tiempo permaneció inviolada, ha llegado a su fin. Un nuevo orden ha surgido, impulsado por la secta secreta "We Can", y sus ambiciones no son pocas, gracias a la terrible crisis que asola estas tierras, y sirviéndose de la desesperanza, pretende levantar a los hombres para llevar a cabo sus codiciosos planes. Este sublevamiento ha puesto en jaque la gobernabilidad de los estados que forman Fargoleon, muchos de los cuales ya han caído, asolados por la masa enfurecida que azotadas por la crisis y alimentadas por el falso discurso promulgado por We Can, pretende imponer sus exigencias, las cuales no son otras que gobernar con mano de hierro por encima de todo y de todos.

Mientras los primeros estados caen uno tras otro, incapaces de reaccionar ante el avance imparable de los sublevados, el resto de autonomías se organizan como pueden para hacer frente al destino que se les avecina.

En The Pacens, uno de los reinos más estables social y económicamente (aunque con una grave tensión política que afecta la gobernabilidad del estado), una de las casas más importantes pretende hacer frente a la amenaza.

Casimir, es el apellido de una de las familias más orgullosas del estado. Controlan un vasto territorio, gobernado durante incontables generaciones por esta antigua casa familiar. A CANSINIR han llegado los primeros informes de la situación:

T. G. (Tío George): —¡Oh Dios mío! La situación es peor de lo que pensaba.

Ian Popa: —¿Qué ocurre Tío? ¿Qué han hecho los bandidos esta vez?

T.G: —Nada de eso sobrino, se trata de algo mucho peor. Tu primo MARULOV ha enviado noticias sobre la situación en el resto de estados y ha solicitado que se convoqué el consejo dentro de 5 días. Ha dicho que llegará a tiempo para la reunión y traerá más información sobre la situación.

T.G: —A prisa Ian, envía el mensaje a los 8, debemos apresurarnos y convocar al consejo, puede que la integridad de The Pacens se vea seriamente comprometida.

Ian Popa: Inmediatamente tío, daré la orden para que envíen las palomas mensajeras.

Mientras tanto, la ingobernabilidad se ha instalado en gobierno de The Pacens, la tensión entre el gobierno y la oposición ha paralizado la toma de decisiones, y las primeras hordas de We Can ya han sido vistas traspasando las fronteras de The Pacens. La invasión es un hecho.

Un grupo bastante numeroso de soldados mercenarios, cansados y hambrientos, se aproximan a la fortaleza principal de Cansinir, el corazón de las tierras controladas por la familia.

Guardias: —¡Se aproxima un contingente de soldados! ¡Dad la alarma!

Guardiaº: —¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí las huestes de We Can, sin haber sido advertidas por nuestros centinelas?

T.G:—¡Alto estúpidos! ¿Pero cómo es posible que confundáis a esa lacra con los mercenarios de Marulov? ¡Abrid las puertas!

Mientras tanto el regimiento llegaba a las puertas de la fortaleza.

Marulov: —Me alegro de verte tío, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que regreso a casa, echaba de menos esto.

T.G: —Eres bienvenido sobrino, pero llegas tarde, el consejo ya está reunido, apresurémonos, no podemos perder tiempo, estamos deseando saber qué está ocurriendo en estos momentos.

MARULOV: —Estoy agotado, pero la situación es preocupante, ya habrá tiempo de descansar.

T.G. y MARULOV se dirigieron a los salones, donde tenía lugar la reunión. Los ochos se encontraban allí reunidos expectantes. Los sirvientes abrieron las puertas del gran salón y T.G ocupó su lugar en la mesa de los 8.

T.A. (Tío Angel):—Me alegro de verte hijo, ¿Has conseguido algún botín durante tus andanzas en los estados vecinos?

T.G:—Ya hablaremos de esos asuntos en otro momento, antes debemos organizarnos. De acuerdo Marulov que nuevas traes.

Marulov: —Saludos a los 8. Traigo terribles noticias: El grupo rebelde We Can ha traspasado las fronteras de The Pacens - se oyeron exclamaciones y quejas - Pero eso no es todo, han conseguido llegar al corazón del estado, la incapacidad de reacción del gobierno ha facilitado el avance de los ejércitos invasores. En estos la capital está siendo asediada.

Tio Ignaciolo: ¿Pero ¿cómo es esto posible? ¿A que espera el estúpido de nuestro gobernador? ¿Acaso Monagro está ciego?

Marulov: —Según mis fuentes la oposición y el gobierno han escapado, y han dejado al mando de la defensa de la capital al honorable general Peter Piñel. El gobierno y la oposición se han refugiado en la fortaleza Red Barracks, incapaces de tomar decisiones. El jefe de la oposición Frandez Bars no aprueba ninguna de las medidas que propone el gobierno, sospecho que ha sido comprado por los rebeldes, esto supone un grave contratiempo tíos.

T.G: —Como puedes observar sobrino, dos de los integrantes al consejo no han podido acudir, pero les enviaremos la estrategia a seguir, una vez concluya el consejo.

T. Sitonio:—Marulov ¿qué harías en esta situación?

Marulov:—Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es enviar ayuda a Peter Piñel, no podemos permitir que la capital sucumba bajo ningún concepto, por otro lado, considero que debemos aumentar la vigilancia en las fronteras de Cansinir y advertir a los demás condados.

T. Sitonio: —veo que hicimos bien en enviarte a dirigir la compañía de mercenarios, has crecido mucho sobrino. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, dentro de tres días partirás a la capital, tu misión será interrumpir las vías de abastecimiento de las tropas de We Can. Mientras tanto organizaremos las defensas aquí.

T. Angel: —Lamento que debas partir tan pronto hijo. Sitonio, creo que debes partir y organizar las defensas en tus posesiones de Wasteland.

T. Sitonio: —En efecto, ya tenía pensado partir, ya he organizado los preparativos del viaje, partiré una vez finalice la reunión.

Lord Mainor: —Yo permaneceré aquí, debemos organizar las aldeas y almacenar el máximo de recursos posible, enviaré una orden a las fábricas, debemos incrementar la producción de armas y parapetos.

T.G: —yo partiré junto con Sitonio, he de convocar a los ejércitos, empezaré en Wasterland.

T. Angel:—llevate a los jefes de batallón.

T.I (Ignaciolo):—¿No crees que nuestros hijos aún son jóvenes para encabezar los ejércitos?

Lord Mainor:—Ya son mayorcitos, y se han estado preparando para una situación así durante toda la vida.

T.I: —Muy bien, debemos acudir con todo lo que tengamos, la supervivencia de nuestra familia nunca se ha encontrado en una situación tan comprometida.

Marulov: —Tío Guilerm, aún no te has pronunciado.

T. Guilerm, era el integrante de mayor edad del consejo y se ocupaba de las relaciones externas del condado con los territorios vecinos y los reinos más lejanos.

T. Guilerm: —He decidido que yo también partiré, pretendo dirigirme al reino vecino Lusital, tengo la certeza de que el reino que hace frontera con Fargoleon aún no ha sido infectado por las habladurías de líder de We Can y sus seguidores. Además, tengo muy buenas relaciones comerciales con algunos de sus estados integrantes, creo que puede ser un gran aliado para nuestra causa.

Puedes retirarte Marulov, suerte en tu misión, pues ve a descansar, y asegurate de que tus hombres se recuperen bien. Serás informado del resto de decisiones una vez termine la reunión.

Marulov abandono la sala, tras despedirse educadamente de sus tíos.

Javier Power's:—Mirad Marulov ha salido de la reunión.

Trustein Pigmeon: —Es verdad vayamos a hablar con él.

Josh Gonçalves: —Dejadlo tranquilo debe estar agotado del viaje, ya hablaremos con él mañana.

Tras varias horas de reunión, el consejo dio por finalizada la convocatoria.

Ian Popa Caoba, se encontraba en los vestíbulos de la galería principal de la armería. Esperaba junto con la mayoría de sus primos. Habían sido convocados urgentemente, según lo que le dijo el día anterior el primo Josh Gonçalves, la guerra era inminente.

Lord Mainor entró en la galería.

Lord Mainor: —¡Buenos días jefes de Batallón! Habéis sido convocados hoy aquí, porque deberéis partir en breve a la guerra - se oyeron algunas exclamaciones y voces de aprobación - la situación es peor de lo esperado, ha llegado la hora de poner en prácticas vuestros conocimientos adquiridos en la instrucción. Deberéis alistar a vuestros hombres y dirigirlos como auténticos jefes de batallón. Cada uno de vosotros deberá seguir al pie de las letras las instrucciones y confiar en las decisiones del consejo, cada misión os será comunicada a su tiempo. Deberéis aseguraros que la información no caiga en manos del enemigo.

Trustein Pigmeon:—¿¡Y yo qué tío!? ¡Aún no me ha sido asignado batallón alguno! Supongo que la situación ha cambiado, al fin podré dirigir a mis propios hombres.

Lord Mainor:—De eso nada sobrino, a ti se te ha asignado una misión mucho más peligrosa. Ve a reunirte con tu padre, te comunicara tu próxima misión.

Trustein Pigmeon abandono las estancias, visiblemente enfadado.

Lord Mainor: —¿Dónde se encuentra vuestro primo Josh Gonçalves?

Ian Popa: —Dijo algo ayer, sobre una última fiesta antes de ponerse manos a la obra - Tio Sitonio puso cara de impotencia-

Lord Mainor:—En fin. Recibiereis vuestros mandatos en breve, me retiro.

Lord Mainor abandonó la sala.

Sirviente: —¡señor Gonçalves despierte! ¡Despierte!

Josh Gonçalves:—¡¿Qué ocurre ahora?! ¡Menuda resaca llevo!

Sirviente: —¡Lord Mainor se ha presentado aquí, quiere verle inmediatamente!

Josh Gonçalves: —¿Qué hora es? Creo que me he quedado dormido. Dile a Lord Mainor que enseguida voy... —maldito dolor de cabeza -

Josh Gonçalves salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió a encontrarse con Lord Mainor.

Lord Mainor: —¡Oh, el señorito ha decidido aparecer, que orgullo estar ante su presencia!

Josh Gonçalves:—¿Muy gracioso tío... que me he perdido?

Lord Mainor: —En fin, vayamos al grano. Tú y tu compañía de lusitanos, debéis partir dentro de 2 días junto con Marulov, y sepárate del grupo cuando llegues al bosque negro en los confines del condado y establecerte allí. No debes permitir que los exploradores enemigos traspasen ese bosque, se trata de la vía más rápida para adentrarse en nuestro territorio, se trata de una misión muy importante. ¿Crees que estarás a la altura?

Josh Gonçalves: —Por supuesto que sí tío, será una molestia, pero sabes que siempre cumplo, sobre todo cuando se trata del honor de Cansinir. ¿O acaso ya has olvidado mi participación en el enfrentamiento contra nuestro antiguo enemigo los Tejos?

Lord Mainor: —Buena respuesta, te


End file.
